Irresistible
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: When plain-jane Kristen is teamed up with Chuck for a SexEd project she didn't know that love was right around the corner along with all the pain and drama that comes with it in the Upper East Side. ChuckOC - a little OOC
1. Partners

**A/N:** So some of you who read my stories might have noticed I killed a story. The story by the name of "And Then Came Love" wasn't working for me in storyline and I really just couldn't right anymore with it so I killed it, but here happily I have a new story for you all.

**Summary:** Teaming up on a project can be easy and fun when teamed with someone you want to be with, but on the other hand sometimes it can be a drag to be teamed up with someone you don't want to work with. Overachiever and Plain-Jane Kristen Deluz is sadly teamed with bad-boy Chuck Bass who seems to drive her insane, but when push comes to shove there is something that is attracting them to one another.

**Irresistible **

**Chapter One**

Two girls hurriedly strode their way up the wet sidewalk. The girl in front let her book-bag swing from her shoulder as she held a large stack of peach colored flyers. The morning was a dreary one that the girls walked in as the sidewalk was wet from a rain that had passed nearly an hour before. The girl in front turned to the girl behind her while still in motion now just backwards.

"Suze hurry up!" growled the girl in front who was growing impatient with her friend who was lagging behind also holding a large stack of peach colored flyers.

"I am Kris…I am." The girl behind said out of breath.

"We are going to be late, hurry." The girl in front said before then quickly turning around and at once she came in contact with something solid, another person. She fell back and all the flyers flew from her arms and onto the wet ground. "Oh no, sorry." She quickly said and then she looked up to see Chuck Bass starring down at her.

"Watch yourself." He spat before bending down and picking up one of the flyers. "Book Fair, so this is how the nerds get down." He said with a laugh before tossing the flyer back to the ground and with one last laugh walking through the entrance to the school.

"Kris are you alright?" asked the voice of Susan as she jogged up to Kristen who was now struggling to pick up the flyers.

"Most of mine are ruined." Growled Kristen in defeat. "He could have been nice about it and at least helped pick up the flyers." She then said as she stood with the okay flyers in one arm and all the ruined one in the other. At the moment the bell rang.

"We better get in. There is an assembly today." Susan said as she took the ruined flyers from Kristen and threw them in a trashcan. Kristen stood and noticed a huge portion of her uniform was wet and most of it was her skirt. "I have an extra skirt in my gym locker. I will give it to you after the assembly."

"Thanks." Kristen said as the two girls walked through the school grounds entrance and up the stairs towards the auditorium.

Inside most of the students had found their seats. The girls on their side and the boys on the other. Kristen and Susan made their ways towards the first few rows and both girls heard snickers coming from other students. Kristen turned to see students pointing at her wet skirt.

"Potty-trained much Deluz?" came a voice and Kristen turned to see of course no other than Blair Waldorf and her friends laughing. Rolling her eyes Kristen made it to a seat with Susan and sat down.

Directly after the girls took their seats the Head Mistress made her way to the front. She looked at all the students with a smile that Kristen could easily also interpret as a scowl, but she was pretty convinced she was smiling. Two teachers then joined her on the stage and Kristen immediately recognized them as the PE teachers.

"Students it has been 2 years since we last embarked on this experiment and it has been something the school has done every 2 years. Most of you might remember in the 9th grade when all of you who have been here since there were taught sex education by your PE teachers. Now it's time for part 2: The Parent Experiment." She stopped after her statement to wait for the students who had started to whisper among themselves. She then cleared her throat and all attention was back to her. "Now most of your may remember seeing other students of the junior and senior class 2 years in the same experiment where a girl from Constance and a boy from St. Jude's will be paired and given a life like doll that will be their child for a month. The names of who is partnered with who will be placed at lunch in the hall. There will be no trading and no reassignments no matter how much you ask and no matter how much your parents bribe. Good day."

At lunch Kristen and Susan sat together in the caf at the table they sat at everyday with their friends Brian, Andrew, Gil, Martha, Xiana, and Amy. There table was constantly called the "Nerd" table by the company that kept there, but none of them saw themselves in that light. They all saw themselves as students who were at school to be dedicated to their education and not to their social status, outward appearance and material possessions.

"I wonder who our partners will be." Xiana said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'd be fine with either of you girls." Gil said as he took a chip from Amy's bag.

"Gil!" called out Amy.

"It's all me and Kristen." Brian said as he put an arm around Kristen's shoulders. It wasn't a secret to anyone in their little group that Brian had a crush on Kristen, but she personally wasn't interested in him in any way shape or form. He was a good friend and that's all she ever wanted him to be.

"I want someone hot like Nate." Martha said with a sigh in her voice.

"In your dreams." Susan said as she tossed a grape at Martha and everyone laughed.

"Let's go see." Kristen said as she stood and tossed her trash away. The whole group made their way into the hall where students were already crowded around. Kristen made her way to the list and at the 

same time she didn't notice Chuck Bass right beside her as she looked for her name and she finally saw her name and the name of her partner she let out a grunt of frustration.

"I didn't want to be your partner either nerd." Chuck spat to Kristen who trudged away to where her friends were talking in excited conversation.

"Who'd you get?" Susan asked.

"You'd never guess." Kristen growled.

"That bad?" questioned Xiana. "Who is it?"

"No other than the horrible Chuck Bass." Kristen said angrily as she picked her bag from the corner and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Ouch." Amy said.

"Really." Kristen said angrily before they all started up the hall to make it to their next classes.

Sitting at home Kristen sat in the middle of the living room floor with her little sister who had dragged her into playing Barbie with her. Kristen laughed as her sister told her the complex story of her Barbie's life. Slipping away while her sister played she walked into her bedroom and over to the vanity that was used to store book and her hair brush sat on top. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had never worn make-up at all and she mostly wore her shoulder length dull brown hair in one style in a low ponytail and every now and then she actually wore it down. As she sat there and looked at her face. Her almond shaped bright blue eyes and her naturally thick lashed she suddenly heard the front door open and her sister let out a cry of happiness and she automatically knew her dad was home. Making it out of her room she jogged down the stairs and into the living room where her sad was spinning her little sister in the air.

"Hey Krissy-girl." Her dad said as he sat her sister down and walked to Kristen where he gave her a bear hug.

"Daddy." Kristen said as she let out a laugh in response to the squeeze her dad had given her.

"So girls I am pre-warning you that next week we will have a special guest for dinner." Her dad said.

"Who?" her sister asked.

"Well Hannah it's the woman I've been dating." Her dad said.

"So we finally get to meet the mysterious damsel who you've been seeing and causing my late nights of babysitting." Kristen said as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yes that's who you get to meet." Her dad said.

"Finally." Kristen said as she suddenly heard her cell phone ring. "That's me." She said as she walked across to where her book-bag was sitting on the couch. She didn't recognize the number and answered. "Hello?"

"Deluz?" the male voice on the other end questioned.

"Umm yes." She answered.

"This is Chuck Bass I assume we have to work together to if it suits you schedule and as a nerd I'm pretty sure the only thing you will be doing is reading that you meet me here at The Palace with that fake baby we've been given." Chuck said.

"What time?" Kristen asked already annoyed with him.

"After school about 4 I guess." He answered.

"Alright." Kristen said before hanging up the phone and sitting on the couch with a frustrated sigh.

"That sure didn't seem like a good call." Her dad stated as he sat next to her.

"it wasn't. In school we have that stupid fake baby project and I was partnered with the most annoying guy ever." Kristen said.

"Well Krissy-girl my only advice is to make the best of the situation." Her dad said.

"Yeah, thanks." Kristen said before standing. "I've got some homework to finish and to check on my fake baby." She said with a laugh.

"Enjoy." Her dad said before she made her way up the stairs into her bedroom to finish her work.


	2. An Actual Compromise

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to **DaleSnail** for the very first review of the story.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter Two**

Kristen felt a tad awkward as she walked through the streets of the Upper East Side with a baby doll in her arms. She was pretty sure that she received some laughs along the way as she made her way to The Palace. She normally spent her time after school at the library, but that had to be cut short for her to have the time to actually work with Chuck on the project. She was still upset that she had to even work with him and then for an entire month taking care of a baby doll that had a computer chip inside that would score them along with the fact that together they had to write a twenty page paper that she was sure he was going to make her write all by herself. With a last growl to herself she walked into the Palace and towards the elevator. Getting inside she pressed the button to take her to the 18th floor.

When she got off the elevator she made her way up the hall to room 1812 and she knocked. She waited for a moment and rolled her eyes and went to turn away when the door did open and Chuck was standing in the door wearing a ridiculous pink sweater that Kristen could only imagine her grandpa wearing on a special occasion. She bit her lip as she attempted not to laugh.

"I'm here." She then said plainly.

"Alright then let's work I guess." He said as he moved out of her way to let her in the room. Kristen still wore her school uniform and she wore it plain unlike most girls at school who dressed theirs up with the latest accessories and designer jackets and bags. Kristen normally always wore just the plain uniform with plain black ballet flats and the school issued navy blue sweater. Her dull brown hair sat in its normal low ponytail and her face plain from never wearing a sketch of make-up.

"So apparently according to the directions we must spend two hours together everyday with the doll and then trade off every few nights of who gets the doll and we also must give the doll a name." Kristen put the doll to the side and pulled out a paper from her plain Target tote bag. "So our doll is a boy." She said as her eyes scanned the paperwork she had been given on their doll.

"I've got a name." Chuck said as he sat across from her.

"Really now?" questioned Kristen while rolling her eyes.

"Chuck Bass Jr." Chuck then said as he sat back with his feet on the coffee table.

"Figures." Spat Kristen. "Vain as always." She whispered the last part to herself.

"I like that name." Chuck said.

"No duh it's your own." Kristen said. "I was thinking something more refined like Artemis." Kristen then said after a moment of silence as she picked up the doll from where she had placed it aside and put it on her lap.

"There you go with that nerd speak. If this doll is going to be a representative of my spawn it isn't going to have a nerdy name like Artemis or whatever the hell you picked." Chuck said.

"But you'd rather give it the name of a vain, self-absorbent prick." Kristen said.

"I'm not stupid to not know that you were talking about me." Chuck spat.

"Lookie here it has a brain." Kristen spat in his direction. "Now we have to work together and as for myself I want a decent grade."

"Figures your scholarship must be riding on it." Chuck said with a smirk.

"For your information I am not at school on a scholarship. My tuition is paid for in full by my father Rick Deluz who is the owner to Deluz Enterprises and if you didn't know it's a Forbes 500 company." She said as she leaned back crossing her arms.

"So if you don't spend your money on your appearance which you should because you need it…what do you spend it on?" Chuck asked.

Kristen rolled her eyes at his comment. "I spent half my summer living in London working as an intern for the European branch of my dad's company and then I spent the other half helping out and building orphanages in Senegal, Africa."

"So gonna pull a Madonna and adopt one of them?" Chuck asked with a chuckle.

"To refresh your memory her baby is from Malawi, but maybe someday I might adopt a child from Senegal or anywhere for that fact." She said. "Can we get back to the project?"

"Sure whatever." He said.

"I guess we can settle with naming the doll after you." Kristen said as a way of attempting to have some type of peace between them.

"Sweet." Chuck said.

"We have to dress it and if you are naming it after you that will be my job since for one you dress like my grandpa." Kristen said.

"Well you dress like my grandma though she wears more make-up than you." He said.

"Whatever." Kristen said. "So am I dressing the doll."

"Sure." Chuck then said giving in. "Hey for short we can call the doll CJ."

"CJ it is." Kristen said.

"See we compromised just like good parents." Chuck said and Kristen actually laughed.

"I think we did." She then said and then there was a moment of silence that was quickly broken by the cries that erupted from the doll.

"Has it ever done that before?" Chuck asked with a look of fear on his face. Kristen laughed and picked up the doll and started to rock it in her arms.

"Yes I've taken care of it since yesterday. Apparently they are activated any time we are not in school." Kristen said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a fake baby bottle and gave it to the doll that then started to make sucking noises.

"That is insane." Chuck then said as he moved from his spot and sat on the couch next to Kristen to observe the doll. "Creepy, too."

"I agree, pretty creepy." Kirsten said as she continued to perform the action as if she was feeding the doll. "So at school instead of PE for the next month we will all be meeting with our partners in assigned science labs for sex education."

"I need no education." Chuck said as he sat back on the couch with his hands behind his head. "I should be teaching the class."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "It's about safe sex not doing everything with long legs in a mini skirt."

"Haha…very funny." He said as he shot Kristen a disgruntled look.

"Let's just get to work." Kristen then said as he took the bottle from the doll. "Here burp it." She said as she handed him the doll.

"Do what?" he asked starring at her confused.

"Burp the baby." Kristen said plainly.

"I don't know how to do that." He said at once.

"You've never burped a baby?" she asked.

"Do I look like a nanny to you? No of course not." He stated.

Kristen took the baby from his hands and put it over her shoulder. "Like this." She said as she started to pat the dolls back softly and then suddenly the doll let out a burping noise.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Chuck asked.

"I helped raise my little sister." Kristen said.

"Why didn't your mom do that stuff?" Chuck asked now giving Kristen an intense look.

"She died when my sister was only a few months old." Kristen said as she looked down and away from him. With a quick sigh she sat the baby doll aside and pulled out more papers from her bag.

"Sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's alright. It was years ago." Kristen said with a weak smile.

-

Saturday morning Kristen walked in the drizzle down the street hugging her wool coat around her. No matter the weather it never seemed that the city ever slowed down. Even in the drizzle there were people rushing everywhere and tourist taking pictures of every little thing they could find. Kristen walked alone through Manhattan and then she stopped at a large construction zone. There was a sign there, but no matter if there was a sign or not Kristen knew where she was standing in front of Ground Zero. From her pocket she pulled out a single pink rose and placed it in the fence before sitting on a bench where she starred out into the vast emptiness. She remembered when the towers stood there big and tall and majestic and it seemed like nothing could ever bring them down until that morning when her entire life took a drastically different turn.

September 11, 2001 was the last day she had even seen her mom alive. The morning started like no other with the nanny waking her up and taking out her uniform for her. Kristen was only 10 at the time and in the 5th grade. That morning she had a model of the Solar System that was due and as she skipped down the stairs she remembered seeing it on the table still there from when she finished with her mom and dad the night before. Her mom sat at the table with her baby sister in her arms and she gave Kristen a good morning kiss on the cheek. Kristen talked excitedly with her mother about turning in her project that she had worked so hard on. After finishing breakfast her mother kissed both her baby sister and Kristen goodbye before she headed out for the day. Kristen had only been in school for under an hour and she remembered hearing a loud bang and everyone in the class was looking around at each other, but the teacher got control of the class until minutes later when a lady that Kristen knew from the front office had come into the room and whispered to her teacher and the teacher gasped, but then the woman left and everything went on as normal.

Kristen then remembered her teacher acting very weird in the next fifteen minutes before they heard another very loud bang just like before and her teacher jumped and it was only about a minute later when the classroom phone rang and the teacher told all the students that they would be lining up and going into the gym. In the gym all the kids sat looking around as they whispered among themselves about what could have happened to why they were in the gym. The teachers ended up brining toys and coloring supplies into the room and Kristen sees some of the kids being picked up by their parents as the hour went on and then suddenly there was the loudest noise Kristen had ever heard on her life. It seemed to her as if there were over a hundred trains passing the building. Lots of the students started to scream and some cried. Kristen sat and it was like slow motion as the crayon she had in her hand dropped to the ground. She remembers then all of the teachers cell phones ringing and one screaming out, "Oh God!"

It was about 20 minutes later as everyone sat round afraid the kids not knowing what was going on. She saw a few of her teachers cry and then she heard her name called and she saw her dad at the door, but something was different about him. He was covered from head to toe in dust. She ran to him and he 

held her close getting dust all over her. She remembers his arm around her as he was signing her out when there again came that loud noise as if a hundred or more trains were passing at full speed. She held on tight to her dad as she held her eyes closed.

"Oh no. That had to have been the other one." Her dad said as he looked at the woman helping them out in the office.

"What happened daddy?" Kristen asked.

"Something bad happened baby and the World Trade buildings fell." Her dad said as he held her close. "But we are all safe. I can't reach your mom on her phone, but she knows in an emergency we all meet at home."

"We're going home?" Kristen asked.

"Yes where we will all be safe." Her dad said giving her a reassuring smile.

Kristen now sat on the bench with tears falling from her eyes. Her mom had never got her dads messages about meeting at home because she was already dead from being in the South Tower when it collapsed. She remembered as her dad tried to reach her mom all day that day, but there was no answer. Then she remembers her dad leaving her with the nanny and she walked into his office to find a document open where he had made a Missing flyer with her mom's picture on it. She remembers days later being with her dad as he posted more of those flyers and she remembers seeing the same type of flyers with the faces of other people on them.

Standing from the bench Kristen wiped her tears away before she turned away from the site and started her way down the street to go to the library for the afternoon before having to make her way to the Palace once again to work with Chuck and their baby doll that was dubbed CJ.


	3. All Play and No Work

**A/N:** Thanks again to **DaleSnail **for the review. I totally agree, just before I saw your review I was thinking the same thing that this story is so different and that's what I like about it.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter Three**

Kristen sat in her bedroom reading a book before hearing her name called and she knew it was her dad informing her that his girlfriend was on the way for dinner where she would finally get to meet Kristen and her little sister Hannah. After her mom's death Kristen knew that her dad was extremely unhappy, but he did his best to play it off in front of her and her sister. Kristen was about fifteen where her dad came to her and asked her what her opinion would be if he went on a date with someone and she remembers his face when she threw her arms around him and told him it would be the best idea ever. She wanted her dad to be happy and more than that she wanted her little sister to have a mom. She had made it 10 years with her mom and could remember everything about her, but her sister only had a few months and the only memories she had were pictures and home videos.

Her dad had dated about five women in the past couple years, but he had only brought two of them home to actually meet Kristen and Hannah and Kristen appreciated his judgment in doing that especially with Hannah so he wouldn't be getting her hopes up. Kristen knew though there was something different about the woman he was dating now because he seemed to beam whenever he came home from seeing her and he was always smiling when on the phone with her.

Getting off of her bed Kristen folded the page she was on and stood. She straightened out her dress and left her room and made it downstairs. Hannah was already downstairs wearing her favorite dress and standing next to the couch starring at the door and it was only moments later that the door opened and a blonde head peaked in.

"Marissa, hi." Her dad said as he opened the door all the way and a beautiful tall blonde woman walked into the living room.

"Scott!" Marissa said happily as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the side of his lip that made Kristen want to laugh before her attention quickly turned to Hannah and Kristen. "These are your girls?"

"Yes this little squirt here is Hannah." Scott said as he pointed out Hannah who was blushing as Marissa bent down to her level.

"Hi Hannah I'm Marissa." Marissa said happily to Hannah who nervously giggled.

"She gets shy with new people." Kristen then said and Marissa's head then quickly looked up at Kristen and she smiled before standing back up straight and walking to Kristen.

"You must be Kristen. You dad simply goes on and on about you, but he talks like you are a little girl and you are a grown woman look at you." Marissa said before giving Kristen a tight hug.

"That's my Krissy-girl." Scott said with a bright smile Kristen's way.

"So girls this is my girlfriend Marissa Williamsburg." Scott said as he put his arm around Marissa's waist.

"Wait…" Kristen then said. "THE- Marissa Williamsburg… the author?"

"That's me. Bored supermodel turned NY Times Bestseller, I take it you read my books." Marissa said with a laugh. "Normally I get people freaking out because of my modeling, but I've never quite immediately been recognized for my writing."

"That's Krissy-girl, she spends almost all her free time reading and writing. She's my little scholar." Scott said proudly.

"See when you talk like that you make her sound like she is only 10 years old." Marissa said turning to Scott and then to Kristen.

"You're my favorite. I've read all your books and I'm currently reading Portal for the 3rd time." Kristen said happily.

"I am simply delighted. Not many young people avidly read like that. I'm proud." Marissa said blissfully.

"My best friend Susan and I are planning a book fair at school and I know I just met you and all, but we wanted to have conversations with an author segment and a book signing and it's been really hard to contact and get authors to come and it would be amazingly awesome if you could be our featured author." Kristen said excitedly as she tried to keep her words flowing evenly without talking too fast.

"I'd love too, but now let's eat I am starving and you can tell me all about the fair over dinner." Marissa said as Scott took her by the waist and Kristen along with Hannah followed them into the dining room.

-

"Guess who's awesome?" Kristen asked Susan as they got out of the town car that they took everyday to school.

"Who?" Susan asked as they started up the stairs both holding their project dolls.

"Me, I got us an author for the conversations and signing at the fair." Kristen said.

"No freaking way!" exclaimed Susan.

"You will never guess who my dad is dating." Kristen said as they started making their way up the stairs. "Marissa Williamsburg."

"Wait you know supermodel Marissa Williamsburg?" asked a voice and they both turned to see Blair standing behind them.

"As a matter of fact I do. She and my dad are dating." Kristen said with a smirk before she turned away with Susan. Both of them wanting to die in laughter. Both girls made it inside the hall where they took off their coats.

"She is coming over my place again Friday night when she and my dad get back from dinner and we are going to talk about the fair so you have to come." Kristen said as she hung up her coat on a coat hook.

Susan then made a unhappy face. "I can't Friday."

"What, why?" asked Kristen.

"Remember I'm leaving right after school to spend the weekend with my grandma in Vermont." Susan said as she leaned against the wall in frustration.

"Sucks major." Kristen said. "Well hey you can meet Marissa anytime. I think I kind of stole my dad's date last night because she and I talked nearly the entire time."

-

Friday couldn't come faster for Kristen, but before she could hang out with her idol she had to spend 2 hours with Chuck and their doll, which she was happy because it was going to be his night to keep the doll. She sat with her laptop open as she worked on their paper while he starred at the doll. After a while he stood and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured him a glass. Kristen turned to where he was and then rolled her eyes.

"Get addition to the story we can say that the doll's father is an alcoholic." Kristen spat angrily before turning back to her laptop and typing the paper.

"Bug off nerd." Chuck spat.

"Hey we talked about this the other day. No calling me that." Kristen said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." He said before there was a knock at the door and he walked to the door. Kristen simply didn't pay attention and kept typing until she heard voices.

"Ladies, Ladies come in." Chuck said and Kristin turned to see three girls barely dressed entering the room and touching all over Chuck.

"You have to be kidding me." Kristen said under her breath.

"I hope you don't mind if we play over here while you work over there." Chuck said as he started leading the three to his bed.

"You seriously don't care about this project do you?" she questioned as she closed her laptop and looked at him, but by then he wasn't paying her much attention and had already starting taking what clothes were remaining on the girls. "Screw this." Kristen spat as she stuffed the laptop into her bag and grabbed the doll. "I will work on this on my own!" she growled before she stormed towards the door.

"Have fun then." Chuck said.

"Ridiculous." Kristen said before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

Sitting at home she had started to work on the project alone when she heard a knock at the door. She then heard the maid open it before she could make it down the stairs and she saw Marissa standing in the living room holding a large box.

"Marissa, hi." Kristen said happily as she jogged down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm early. I had went to my printers and just decided to come here right after." Marissa said as she sat the box on the floor.

"What's in the box?" Kristen asked.

"A special edition of my newest book." Marissa said.

"The Following!" Kristen exclaimed with excitement.

"I know it doesn't come out for another two months, but for the book fair I had printed a hundred special edition copies just for your book fair." Marissa said as she opened the box and pulled out a book and handed it to Kristen. "Here is a very special copy just for you."

Kristen opened the book to see that Marissa had signed it for her and wrote a message for her to turn to the page right before the title page. And Kristen saw her name in the acknowledgements. "This is amazing!" she said happily as she gave Marissa a hug.

"Well I thought my future step-daughter would be the perfect person to acknowledge." Marissa said and Kristen gave her a puzzling look. "Yes, future step-daughter. Your dad actually proposed last week the night after I met you girls and I am supposed to keep my mouth closed until your dad tells you, but I've fallen in love with you girls and I am too excited to keep it a secret."

"This is amazing!" Kristen said happily. "Thanks for everything and not just the book and the fair, but for what you've done for my dad. It's all so awesome to see him actually happy."

"I know you care a lot about your dad and how things go with him. I saw it in how he talked about you and the way you interacted when I first met you. He's a great man and I am very happy with him." Marissa said before hugging Kristen again before leaning against the wall.

-

A few days had passed and Kristen had just put Hannah to bed as part of her babysitting duties while her dad and Marissa went out on a date. She sat in her room with her doll next to her. She was still pissed off about everything that happened with Chuck and working on the project. At school he paid her no attention and never said a thing about what he had done. Kristen snuggled into her bed and took the book from Marissa off of her nightstand and started to read from where she had last left off. All week Kristen had been working hard with the book fair being only days away and having to work on the doll project on her own.

Waking up Kristen growled as she noticed that she had overslept and she only had 10 minutes to get ready before the car would be there to pick her up. Jumping out of the bed she grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom taking the quickest shower she had ever taken before dressing quickly and throwing her hair into a messy version of her normal low ponytail. She grabbed her book bag and doll before running down the stairs into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the counter and out the door. Just as she made it outside her building the car was pulling up. The driver got out and greeted her before opening the door. Susan was in the car already and gave her a smile.

"Hurry much?" Susan asked as Kristen jumped into the car.

"I woke up late and only had 10 minutes. Hannah must have been in my room again playing with my clock." Growled Kristen. "I was already up late writing this stupid paper."

"Why don't you turn him in for not helping?" questioned Susan.

"And be more of a social outcast than I already am, no thanks." Kristen said.

"True." Susan responded. "Well sadly the two of you actually have to work together for the next couple days in the lab section where we have to work with our partners during the sex-ed class."

"Eww the whole condom and banana thing." Kristen said with a cringe.

"Eww and doing that with Chuck Bass. Well with him you should get perfect marks on that portion because I'm pretty sure he is an expert on the usage of a condom." Susan said and then she snickered causing Kristen to snicker as well.

"True." Kristen said with a laugh.

Getting out of the car at school Susan and Kristen made their way inside to put away their things and made their way to the lab. Kristen took the seat at the table next to Susan where Susan's partner Robert already was waiting. The bell rang and people started to make their way into the room. Of course the last person to stagger into the room was Chuck with his signature scarf around his neck. He glanced at Kristen and sat down next to her. Kristen paid him no attention as the teacher stood in front giving instructions.

"Today we will watch a video and tomorrow we will actually have hands on experiments." The teacher said as she turned off the light.

"I've had all the hands on I need." Chuck said as he turned to Nate who was in the row behind who just laughed.

As soon as the video started Kristen rolled her eyes as Chuck put his head down on the table in an uninterested manner. Kristen quickly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Deluz." The teacher said.

"Will we be tested on anything in the video?" she asked and suddenly a bunch of students started to snicker.

"Good question… No you won't." the teacher answered.

"Thanks." She answered as she put her notebook away and looked ahead at the screen for the video.


	4. Like Mother and Daughter

**A/N:** So by the way I am sitting in my dorm room when I should be studying for my Geography quiz tomorrow and I am just writing away…lol…I hope everyone who is reading is enjoying it.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter Four**

Coming home from school Kristen had a ton of things to do. The next day was the eve of the book fair and she had to make sure everything was final so she spent all her time after school carrying the doll around as she posted flyers around the school and she even took some to the bookstores and libraries even though she had already taken them flyers, but she wanted to make sure she could get as many people as she could and thanks to Marissa the entire week there was an ad in the New York Times and on Marissa's website.

"Hannah!" Kristen called out angrily ready to confront her little sister about her alarm not going off.

"With your dad." Called a voice that Kristen immediately noted at Marissa.

"Where'd they go?" Kristen asked.

"Well you know your dad and so he surprised Hannah with no other than Hannah Montana tickets for the show tonight at Madison Square Garden." Marissa said with a laugh. "So since they are having fun together I thought we could also so don't take off your jacket we are going out for some fun."

"But there is so much to do with the fair." Kristen said.

"This has to do with the fair." Marissa said happily as she put on her own coat and took Kristen by the arm.

-

Chuck sat on the couch across from Nate as they both sat with beers watching tv. It was pretty much a boring day with no parties and no drama with anyone at the moment. It was a bit weird for them, but it was a nice time to sit back and relax. Chuck thought back to class and to Kristen sitting next to him paying him no attention. Since the day she walked out he did feel guilty for the way he behaved. At school whenever he saw her he tried his best to avoid her because of the guilt he felt. Guilt was one of the strangest feelings he ever had, but he played it off well in public.

"So how is your baby doll project going?" Nate asked.

"No idea." Chuck then said putting his beer down and sitting back with his hands behind his head.

"What happened to you and your partner?" Nate then asked looking at his friend with concern.

"She wanted to do it on her own. I really don't care. An easy A for me." He said with a smirk.

"True that." Nate said with a laugh.

Oddly Chuck wasn't going to admit to anyone, but he oddly missed her company every afternoon. He had gotten used to her being there for two hours everyday and no matter how much she got on his nerves he just liked her company. He wasn't used to just having company with a girl without it leading to sex, but just the two of them in the same room and every now and then when they weren't bickering they actually talked. When they talked there was also something about her laugh that he loved to hear and in a strange sense her laugh made him melt inside. Even sometimes after they had started working together he would have butterflies in his stomach when he saw her.

"Was she as weird as I imagine?" Nate asked with a laugh.

"Weirder." Chuck lied easily. "Freaked me out sometime with her random knowledge."

Though secretly he loved the random facts she would sometimes spew out when he mentioned something using the wrong phrase or when he actually did attempt to work on the paper she would give him a mini grammar lesson and he strangely liked to sit and listen to her voice. He had never met a girl who was actually that smart and dedicated. Most girls he knew were all dedicated to their social status and didn't really care where they went in life unless it had to do with their popularity, but she didn't care about any of that it was all about helping people and going somewhere amazing with her life and he strangely admired her for that though he would never tell a soul.

-

The two of them Kristen and Marissa exited the town car in front of a salon. Kristen was looking around trying to figure out what they were doing there because she saw nothing that had to do with the book fair and she turned to Marissa with a confused look, but all Marissa did was smile and take her by the arm into the salon.

"Well Miss. Krissy since this book fair is your big event I thought that you can blow everyone away tomorrow and be pampered the day before and plus it gives us more bonding time. Me and my mom used to have spa days like this all the time. So we are going to start at the spa and work our way from there."

"Er…Okay I guess." Kristen said as she looked around the place that was painted all white and very beautiful woman were getting their hair and nails done.

"Ms. Williamsburg how are you?" asked a man who had spiked black hair and wore skin tight jeans with a skin tight black shirt. Around his waist was a utility belt, but instead of real tools it was filled with make-up brushes.

"Fab Marcello, just fab. So tomorrow my awesome soon-to-be step-daughter is putting on an amazing event and I am giving her a pre-event makeover." Marissa answered.

"Well let's get you started, hon." Marcello said as he took Kristen by the arm.

Everything went so fast for Kristen who was thrown into a world she had never encountered before. There she was first taken to the spa for an exfoliating rub down with what she remembered them telling her it was grape seeds. She was then rushed off for a mud wrap where she had a facial. She then caught back up to Marissa where they both had full body rub downs. She now sat in a robe as they started on her hair and nails. While getting her hair washed she let out gasps as they combed through every bit of her hair and started cutting the ends. The hair dresser kept letting out sighs as he went on and on about how her hair was completely damaged. It was dyed, but she had no idea what color they were dying it and then while she sat under the dryer there was a person working on each hand and someone working on her feet.

"How are you doing?" Marissa asked as she came to her wearing one of the comfy white robes that Kristen was wearing as she sipped a martini.

"Good I guess." Kristen said as she winced while the person was working on her hands. "I'm not sure how I will keep all of it up after this."

"I will help you keep it all up." Marissa said with a smile.

After Kristen was rushed off for them to finish her hair and then it was on to make-up where the woman was going on and on to Kristen on how to apply the different things. Kristen was actually happy it was all being explained because the only thing Kristen was every actually sure about knowing how to put on was lip gloss. It finally got to the moment where it was all done and a large mirror was brought in front of Kristen and she couldn't believe her eyes.

She wasn't Plain-Jane Kristen anymore, but a whole new person. It was the first time in her life that Kristen could ever remember seeing herself in the mirror and thinking, _beautiful_. She couldn't stop starring as she looked in the mirror. She kept moving her arms and touching her hair to make sure that the person she was seeing in the mirror was actually herself.

"Amazing." Kristen breathed.

"I can't wait to see your dad's face when I take you home." Marissa said happily giving Kristen a hug. "But we aren't done yet. I wanted to hit up a few stores."

It wasn't long after that they were out from the salon and in the car off to shop. The first place they stopped was Barneys where they left with all their arms full of bags and then on to Bendals, Saks, and ending the night at Bloomingdales. Walking into the apartment it took both women the driver and the doorman to bring up all the bags they had acquired on their shopping trip. When they arrived they noticed the apartment was still empty.

"Good your dad isn't here yet. I have a gift for you." Marissa said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a light teal box that had a white ribbon, it was the signature Tiffany's box. "I know I can never replace your mother, but I wanted something to give you as a representation of the type of relationship we have so I got you this."

Kristen opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace that ended with a plain silver heart with a single diamond in the middle. She looked on the back of the heart and there was an inscription. _"Like a daughter to me."_ It read. She smiled and hugged Marissa.

"Thanks. You're like a mom to me." Kristen said happily.

-

Waking up early in the morning Kristen was helped by Marissa who stayed the night to be able to help her get ready for school in the morning. Kristen waited outside in her brand new wool coat and heels with her Marc Jacobs bag thrown over her shoulder. The car pulled up and the driver opened the door for her like always. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before she slipped into the car. As she got inside Susan turned to her.

"I think you have the wrong car." Susan said to Kristen who simply laughed. "Seriously."

"You don't recognize your best friend?" Kristen questioned with a smile.

"Krissy." Susan asked with her mouth wide open and Kristen simply nodded. "Of course I didn't notice you. You like totally different. What happened?"

"Marissa happened I guess." Kristen said with a laugh. "When I got home from school she said she was taking me out and we ended up at a salon and this happened."

"Amazing." Was Susan's plain response.

When both girls arrived at school they did their everyday of walking up the stairs, but this time it was different because Kristen saw so many heads turn her way and she heard whistles coming her way. She tried not to blush, but she felt her face becoming very hot as they made their way up into the building. She took off her coat and turned to Susan.

"Suze, I feel odd." She then said as people passed all giving her looks.

"Of course you are the new hottie." Susan said with a laugh. "Let's get to class."

Taking her seat in the lab Kristen tried to not pay attention to all the stares she got as she sat looking down at her book. She then moved so that her hair covered her face from all the embarrassment. She felt the presence of a person next to her she knew at once who it was and from her seclusion from under her now smooth chocolate brown curly hair she rolled her eyes.

"So…er…how is the project coming?" he asked and she lifted her head and she turned to them. At once his eyes opened wide and he gasped as he starred at her.

"It's going good. Just perfect without your help." She spat as she turned back to the front of the classroom.

"I would like to do something. Maybe you could come over later and work on it like before." He then said as if he was admitting defeat.

"You obviously never listened to me when I was working with you because today is my book fair right after school so sorry can't." she said with a roll of her eyes as the teacher took her spot at the front of the class and before he could respond the teacher had started to give instructions. Of course as Kristen had predicted it was the condom and banana project. Each student was given a banana and a condom and a sheet on how use properly use a condom and they were instructed to then try with the banana.

Kristen glanced over at Chuck who was already finished and sitting back in his hair. She then rolled her eyes and went back to hers. As soon as she even tried the condom retracted and flew at her. "Eww." She said as she pulled it from her hair where it had landed.

"Here like this." Chuck said as he reached over and took the condom from her hand brushing her fingers with his. He gave her a smile before taking it and applying it to the banana. "Like that."

"Thanks." She answered in response to his help.

"I'm a pro of course." He said jokingly with a pro. Kristen's only response was shaking her head, but she couldn't help, but laugh at him. Before looking back up at the front of the class waiting for the next instructions. "By the way you look nice today." Chuck whispered.

"Er…thanks." Kristen said with a kind smile his way and the teacher was back up front with instructions.


	5. Peacemaking Gift

**A/N:** Come on people I need reviews. Let me know what you like and maybe if you have any suggestions on where the story should go. I want to know.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter Five**

It was the happiest that Kristen could remember being as she stood at the mingle hour after the book fair. Some people were in line to get their books signed, but the entire thing had been a success with over a thousand people showing up and reporters from some of the biggest newspapers and even a reporter from Time Magazine who took lots of pictures of her and Marissa. She smiled widely as she walked around and was congratulated by people. Of course all her friends were there and drooling over Marissa and it made Kristen laugh. She spotted her dad in the corner and she waved at him as she made it his way.

"I am so proud of you Krissy-Girl." Her dad said as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Thanks dad." She said happily as she turned and looked at the entire event. "I'm proud of myself and Suze of course who has used her inhaler at least ten times tonight." Kristen said with a laugh.

"Well go mingle more with all of your guest. I'll be here." Her dad said.

"Thanks daddy." Kristen said before she started walking back through the event as she walked she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see the last person she had expected. "Chuck Bass what a surprise." She said as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Nice job with the book fair. I never thought anything with books could be an actual social event." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Kristen plainly answered back.

"I got you a gift." He said as he held up a small gift bag and handed it to Kristen.

"Er…thanks." Kristen said with a polite smile. "Umm thanks for coming." She said.

"You are very welcome. I was strangely curious." He said as they stood there.

"We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths." Kristen said with a smile.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's a quote from Walt Disney." Kristen then said with a laugh.

"Awesome, I guess." He said returning the smile to her.

"So I better mingle more, but thanks for coming." Kristen then quickly said.

"Yeah, I guess I will call you about the project." He then said before giving her a wave and walking towards the exit. Kristen starred after him confused to what just happened. He never seemed like the type of guy to for one be curious and then show up to something like her book fair, but then thinking she knew that with everyone there was something hidden no matter the appearance they showed to the world.

-

Walking into his suite Chuck took off his coat and turned on the light. He walked through the empty room and to the counter where he poured himself a glass of scotch. He then made his way over to his couch and sat down putting his feet on the table and he sipped from his glass as he let his mind wander. No matter how hard he fought it his mind kept wandering back to the thought of Kristen who suddenly was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. No matter all the models he slept with or any of the girls he came across there was something about Kristen that captivated him and he didn't know what it was, but whatever captivated him drove his actions. All his actions he could tell were driven by her personality, her intelligence, and just the presence that she emitted. She was beautiful, but still modest and she didn't flaunt and was content with her life no matter the situations.

That afternoon at school he caught himself looking at her throughout the afternoon. No matter where he was as long as she was near his eyes would wander towards her or his ears would wait for the sweet sound of her voice that captivated him. Right after school he then found himself wanting to go to her event. He had remembered everything she had told him about the event while working together though he always pretended to not hear at all. He then before the event wanted to give her something. He didn't know why he wanted to, but he felt like he had to especially with the fact he didn't want to admit, but he missed her. The only problem though was that she was angry with him and he knew he had to at least find away to fix it.

He thought back to in class that morning when he had made her laugh and the sweet sound of her laugh as hit enveloped his senses. The feelings he felt were quite similar to the feelings that Blair had given him, but there was a huge difference he could tell. For one the feelings were a lot stronger and she had captivated him in a different way. With Blair it was all about the sex and the feeling of her body in his hands, but with Kristen he just wanted to strangely be near her and just wanted to hear the simple sound of her laugh. He then thought back to the day when he had poured himself a drink while they were working together and she was upset. At that thought he took his glass and walked over to the sink and poured it out. He then thought that maybe if he changed she would be somewhat interested because clearly to him he wasn't going to win her heart the same way he had done others.

-

Coming home Kristen was so happy with how the fair had gone. Right after the fair she, her dad, and Marissa, and Susan went out for dinner. When they came home she left her dad and Marissa downstairs while she went in her room in anticipation of opening the gift from Chuck. The entire night all she could do was stare at it, but she wasn't sure about opening it, but she knew she wanted to. She sat her purse on the bed and then took the white gift bag and opened it. She had to dig past all the tissue paper and 

then she pulled out a light teal box that she knew right away was from Tiffany's. Opening the box inside there was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. She gasped and then took them from the box. Holding them to her ears she smiled before placing them back in the box. She went through the bag an she found a small white envelope that she opened and there was a plain white card with a scribbled note.

_Your event is pretty good. Congrats on it being a success and I hope we can finish the project together._

_Congrats Again,_

_Chuck Bass_

Kristen read the note over and over and she smiled. She put the card back in the envelope and the card back into the bag. Setting the bag next to her bed she sat down at her vanity that now didn't contain books like before, but make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Since going to the salon with Marissa Kristen had felt like she was morphed into a totally different person. She smiled at herself before she heard the sound of her cell phone. She stood from the vanity and walked to her purse and pulled out her phone. She looked and saw the name on the screen was Chuck.

"Hi." Kristen said answered.

"Hi, Hi." He said quickly making Kristen want to laugh at the nervous sounds in his voice.

"Hey thanks for the earrings they are beautiful." Kristen said happily.

"You're welcome." He answered. "Hey listen I was hoping that we can work with the doll tomorrow."

"Sure I guess." Kristen answered.

"Great tomorrow at noon here at the hotel." Chuck said.

"Sure, that's fine." She answered. "See you then."

"You, too." He said and then there was a click. Kristen then burst into laughter once she made sure the phone connection was gone.

Waking up Kristen walked into the bathroom and washed her face before going back into her room yawning. She looked at the clock and it was 9am. She went downstairs where Hannah was sitting eating a bowl of cereal. Kristen gave her a wave as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Sitting there they heard the house phone ring and then the maid walked into the dining room where Kristen was sitting across the Hannah.

"Miss. Kristen a call for you." The maid said as she handed Kristen the phone.

"Hello." Kristen said.

"Krissy I have been trying to reach your cell and kept getting voicemail." Susan said sounding like she was out of breath.

"What's the hurry?" questioned Kristen.

"Have you seen Gossip Girl today?" Susan asked.

"I never look at it. It's a bunch of garbage." Kristen said in a matter-of-factly tone before taking a bite of cereal.

"It isn't garbage when you're on it!" exclaimed Susan.

Quickly Kristen spit her cereal out. "On it?" she then asked as she stood from the table and ran upstairs to her bedroom and opened her laptop. She typed in the address and there was a picture of her standing with Chuck when he was giving her the gift. She let out a gasp.

"I know right." Susan said happily. Kristen then clicked to read the story.

_**School Nerd Turned School Hottie**_

_So do you know who Kristen Deluz is? Probably not, because I had no idea who she was until she showed up to school yesterday looking like a totally different person. So little Miss. Senior Kristen Deluz was one of the biggest nerds in school and she shows up to Constance , St. Jude with a total makeover looking like a total hottie wearing a wool coat that everyone has seen in the window of Bloomingdales and drooled over with the fact that the coat cost 10,000 and she also had a limited edition Marc Jacobs tote. The thrift store shopping nerd totally turned herself around. Word is that Chuck Bass couldn't keep his eyes off her all day and he even showed up to the "Book Fair" she was throwing (I know so nerdy) and he was spotted handing her a bag that some sources say contained something shinny from Tiffany's. I can't wait to see how this pans out._

_XOXO, You Know You Love Me_

_Gossip Girl_

Kristen read the article at least five times before she actually spoke to Susan who was waiting for a response. "Umm wow."

"So is it true. Did Chuck actually give you a gift?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Kristen said as she starred at the picture.

"Was it from Tiffany's?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Kristen answered.

"You are so in!" screeched Susan.

"Er…sure." Kristen said rolling her eyes as she walked over to where she had sat the box with the earrings. Pulling them out she ran her hands over the diamonds. "Listen I gotta go, but we will talk later."

"Alright." Susan said.

Walking down the street Kristen held the doll. She now realized that she wasn't that embarrassed as she was at the beginning to be holding the doll in her arms. It had grown on her. She made it to the hotel and took the elevator up, but this time seemed to different from the other times because she actually felt nervous. She tried to shake the nerves, but for some reason she kept feeling them. She shook her head as a thought came into her mind. She thought for a second that she might actually have a crush on Chuck. She laughed then at the thought before exiting the elevator and walking to his suite. Knocking on the door it opened right away and Chuck stood there as always dressed like a grandpa.

"Thanks for actually coming." He said.

"I thought I should, you know at least come. You seemed like you actually wanted to work." She responded before he moved to let her in. he closed the door behind her. As she walked over to the couch she saw a copy of Marissa's book on the table. "You are reading the book?" she questioned.

"Er..actually yeah. I got one last night and for some reason I started to read and actually liked it." He said with a laugh. "I saw the acknowledgement to you in the front. That was awesome."

"Yeah it is." Kristen said with a smile his way. "I brought the doll that you can take care of while I do the finishing touches on the paper."

"Can you add something to the paper for me?" Chuck asked.

"What do you have?" Kristen asked.

"I actually wrote like five pages." Chuck said as he handed a CD to Kristen.

"You are serious?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He answered.

Kristen popped the CD into her computer and opened up the file and laughed. "You actually wrote part of the paper."

"Yeah, pretty much. I hope it doesn't suck." Chuck said.

"Actually so far it's pretty good and totally works in the middle of the paper." Kristen said with a smile his way.

"Great." Chuck said as he took the fake bottle and simulated feeding the doll. There was at least five minutes of silence between them as Kristen worked on the paper. "Hey I know it's none of my business, but how did your mom die?"

Kristen sat back on the couch and looked at him. She then looked down at her computer. "She died during the collapse of the first tower on 9/11." She answered calmly.

"That's rough." He then said on response. "Sorry for your lost. You had to be like 10 at the time. I know I remember that day pretty clearly."

"Yeah me too." Kristen said. "Actually you were in my class. Mrs. Fern's 5th grade class at Ridge View Prep Academy."

"Hey wait, I remember you." Chuck said with a smile as he sat the doll to the side and then sat on the couch next to her. "You wore pigtails everyday."

"That was me." Kristen said with a laugh and Chuck smiled at her. Kristen then quickly put her attention back to the paper as she felt his body gravitate closer to hers. She turned and he was right next to her. His hand moved into her hair. Kristen felt like she was barely breathing as his face was so close to her own and she felt his breath on her face. It all went in slow motion to her, but their lips were together and his arm looped around her waist as they kissed. Kristen only ever kissed one other person before and that was her friend Brian, but for some reason by some strange instinct her hand automatically was on his shoulder as he pulled her in closer. Quickly Kristen broke away. "The…the…the…paper looks pretty…pretty…good." She breathed.

All he did was smiled as he still held her close to him with his hand still in her hair. Kristen then quickly moved from his arms and started packing her bag. She threw her laptop into her bag quickly and she stood. "If you could keep the doll for the weekend that would be awesome." She said quickly as she nearly tripped while making her way to the door.

"Kristen I'm sorry." He then said.

"It's alright, I really have to get going though." She said quickly before making her way out of the door and down the hall to the elevator. She stood in the elevator trying to even out her breathing because at the moment everything was uneven and she felt like she was going to pass out. She had no idea what to think about that moment in his room. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her and she really couldn't believe that she actually liked it.

**A/N:** So review please, I am off to study for a Geography quiz :-)


	6. Because I'm Scared

A/N: A total awesome thanks to DaleSnail for the review on Chapters 4 and 5.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter Six**

The entire weekend went extremely too slow for Kristen who at every moment was avoiding the phone calls from Chuck. He kept calling and leaving messages and Sunday morning roses were even delivered to her place. She put them in a vase in her room, but she couldn't stand looking at them because every time she caught sight of the roses or his name on her caller-id her heart began to pound hard, her hands got sweaty, and her stomach did somersaults. Kristen couldn't come to wrap her mind around the fact that she actually liked him in a strange way. He wasn't at all her type. He wasn't at the top of his class and he wasn't much of an avid reader and he cared too much about the things that Kristen didn't care too much about, but yet she found herself falling for him and it drove her crazy. The fact that he actually kissed her is what drove her crazy because she would have never imagined ever kissing him or anything like him. Her mind kept whipping back around to that moment when his lips met hers and all the feelings she had at the moment and there was the fact the most overwhelming feeling at the moment was that she wanted it to keep going and she didn't want to leave his embrace.

After getting used to waking up earlier for the whole make-up thing it was pretty easy for Kristen to get ready in the morning. She wore her hair in an unusual for her high ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging from the side. She put her coat on and walked out of the apartment with her bag over her shoulder. The car pulled up minutes later and as always Susan was inside and she was still going on and on about that day on Gossip Girl though Susan and Gossip Girl had no idea what happened the next day.

"Where's your doll?" Susan asked as the girls got out of the car at school.

"Chuck has it." Kristen said quickly and there he was waiting for her at the entrance to the school with the doll in his arms. He looked uncomfortable standing there of course holding a doll. "Catch up with you in a few Suze." She said to Susan who simply nodded and slipped away to give Kristen and Chuck privacy.

"I've been calling you." Chuck said giving Kristen a smile that she couldn't help, but give back.

"Yeah, I've been busy." She answered quickly.

"Did you get the flowers?" he asked.

"Yes they were nice, thanks." She answered trying to not meet his eyes with hers.

"So I was thinking…umm…maybe Friday you and I can go on a date or something?" he asked as he fidgeted nervously.

"I never thought you ever got nervous." Kristen pointed out with a smirk.

"I do when I'm around someone I like." He admitted.

Kristen simply smiled back sweetly. "Thanks, but Friday I can't. It's my dad and Marissa's engagement party."

"Need a date?" he asked.

"Brian actually is my date…sorry." She said quickly.

"Oh." He said. "I see."

"Yeah, sorry." Kristen said as she looked to see Susan watching the intensely. "Well I better going before the bell rings." She then said breathlessly as she felt him step closer to her. She then felt his hand on her cheek streaking the side with his thumb.

"We will talk later when working with the doll." He said with a laugh as he held up the doll that he obviously had dressed.

"Actually today is the last day of the doll project. We turn them in today along with the papers." Kristen breathed as she felt herself staring to shake.

"Alright then. I guess…umm…I will see you around." He said and luckily the bell rang and the perfect moment for Kristen who used the time to slip away from him. She gave him a small wave and jogged over to Susan.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"Nothing, let's get to class." Kristen quickly said as she started up the stairs with Susan by her side. She turned to see him standing in the same spot. Their eyes instantly met at that second and Kristen quickly turned away.

-

Kristen stood in the mirror of her room as she looked over herself as she stood dressed for the engagement party. She and Marissa had gone shopping for dresses for the both of them and now Kristen stood actually wearing a gown, which she never thought she would ever be doing. The dress was a perfect creation that she and Marissa had picked up in Paris straight from Valentino himself who adored Marissa from her modeling days. The dress was an elegant midnight blue that displayed the curves that Kristen had never paid attention to that she even had. With one last look she grabbed her clutch from her bed and made her way downstairs. Her dad, Marissa, and Hannah had already gone ahead, but she was waiting for Brian to come pick her up since he was in fact her date.

Making her way down from the apartment to the lobby of her building she waited looking outside at the rainy day as she waited for Brian. A white limo pulled up and she saw Brian exit with an umbrella and he walked into the lobby where she gave him a wave. She wanted to laugh at his reaction to her. His mouth was wide open as he approached her.

"Krissy…he…hee…hey." He stuttered.

"Hey Bri." Kristen said in a casual manner as she gave him a quick hug.

The two of them exited the building with Brian holding the umbrella to keep Kristen from getting wet. She sat in her seat and they both sat in silence. Kristen felt a bit strange because she could feel Brian's eyes on her body as he looked her over from head to toe nearly a dozen times before they pulled to where the party was and Kristen then gasped as she noticed where they were. With everything going on it had completely slipped her mind that the party was at The Palace Hotel, the very hotel that Chuck lived at. She cursed under her breath, but immediately the door was opened by a Bellman who was holding up a large umbrella. The two of them were escorted to the door and there was someone in the lobby waiting to take them to where the party was located. Kristen just wanted to get to where the party was and quick.

The room that the party was in was beautiful. It was one of the most elegant things that Kristen had ever seen. The chandeliers were huge as they hung over the guests who were mingling all with glasses of champagne. Kristen immediately spotted Susan who waved from where she was with her dad who was no other than Gil. Kristen took Brian by the arm and they quickly made their way over to where Susan and Gil were standing along with Amy and Xianna.

"This party is awesome." Xianna said and then she saw Kristen. "Kris you look amazing!"

Kristen smiled and laughed a bit, "Thanks." She responded.

For Kristen the party was great except for the fact that Brian was hovering over her and he kept finding some way to touch her and it was annoying her like crazy. She moved away from him plenty of times, but then there he always was starring at her and stuttering over his words. The final time he had placed his hand on her lower back as she stood talking to her grandparents and that was the final straw. She politely excused herself saying she was going to the ladies room. Walking out into the hall she was happy to finally have her space and some air. She walked along the corridors in attempt to spend as much time away from Brian as she possibly could. She spotted the beautiful artwork on the ceiling as became engrossed in it as she walked and suddenly she hit something solid, but soft…a person.

"So sorry." She said quickly and she then looked to see she had ran into Chuck. "Er…Hi."

"Hey you look absolutely beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She answered.

"So the party here is the engagement party you were going to." Chuck said as he leaned against the wall. "Where's your date?"

"In the party, I had to escape from him for a moment." Kristen said with a laugh. "I better get back though."

"You're avoiding me." Chuck then said.

"I am." Kristen then said looking at him. "I…I…I can't explain it."

"I can." He said as he pulled Kristen's body to his and started to kiss her passionately. His arms went around her body and held her close while Kristen's arms found their way around his neck. Suddenly Kristen pulled away from him and starred at him for a moment.

"I…I can't do this." She then said before she started to run down the hall away from him.

"Kristen wait!" he yelled after her.

Kristen seriously wasn't paying attention to where she was going as long as she made it to the closet exit. She finally made it to doors that lead her outside. As soon as the cold air from outside hit her so did the freezing cold rain that fell from the sky. She then heard her name called as she stood in the rain and right behind her was Chuck who was now standing there as she stood in the spot where she stopped. He slowly then walked over to her and took her hands into his.

"Why do you keep running away?" Chuck asked her.

"Because I'm scared." Kristen then admitted.

"Why are you scared?" he asked as he ran his hand down the side of her face. For the moment Kristen closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'm scared because I'm attracted to you and that's driving me crazy. Girls like me don't date boy like you, it's just not right. You are not my type at all and here I am every moment I see you I am falling for you even more." Kristen said as she did her best to look him in the eyes as water ran down her face.

"I'm scared too." Chuck then said. "I've only ever been after a girl for sex and never for something real and the only other time that happened I ended up the one with my heart broken and in a way I saw what I was doing to all those girls I slept with and then dumped to the side. With you I see someone I could spend time with, someone who has real goals in life and in a way someone I can look up to. I've been falling for you for weeks ever since you left that day angry with me I realized I wanted you there with me."

Kristen smiled at him before she spoke. "I guess we are both scared then."

"Then we should jump in head first." Chuck said as he pulled her body close to his. He first kissed her forehead and then smiled at her. "I've never actually asked a girl this, but Kristen Deluz will you be my girlfriend?"

Kristen laughed and looked down for a moment biting her lip and then she felt his finger lift her head up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Yes, I will." She said and suddenly he had pulled her into a kiss that took over all of Kristen's senses. Normally she would freak that she was standing in the rain completely drenched, but at the moment the only thing that mattered was what was going on between them in that moment. He then pulled his lips from hers and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I'm soaked." Kristen then said.

"We both are." He laughed before kissing her quickly. "Let's go upstairs and I'm sure Serena will let you borrow a dress."

"Thanks." Kristen said as his arm went around her waist and they walked into the hotel soaking wet.

Kristen now stood in an elevator completely dry with Chuck's arm around her waist. She couldn't believe what was happening. It all seemed to be like a dream to her, but she didn't want it to end ever. Luckily Serena had a dress she could change into and Serena also helped fix her hair and make-up. The two of them stepped out of the elevator and were now walking hand in hand into the ballroom. They had just arrived as they were having everyone be seated for dinner. Kristen found her way to her spot at the family table and Brian sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"You can sit in Andrew's spot since he couldn't make it." Kristen said to Chuck as they reached the table where her friends were seated.

"Right next to you…perfect." He said with a smile as he sat down next to Kristen. Kristen looked over at Susan who looked as if she was going to pass out.

"_Tell you later_." She mouthed to Susan as the servers started to come around with the salads.


	7. Hot Chocolate and Snow

**A/N:** So I started with this and working on "Waiting Wanting" and then school got really busy for me and I've also been dealing with the fact that I have fallen in love and there is everything that comes along with that so. Thanks to **DaleSnail **for PMing me and letting me know that the story is liked and wants me to continue and that really helped my momentum when it comes to this story.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter Seven**

The events from the night before replayed continuously in Kristen's head. From the kiss in the rain to the end of the night where they sat together on the roof and Chuck had given her another mind-blowing kiss. Other parts of the event played over like how upset Brian looked the entire night and Kristen felt truly horrible for ditching her date and she knew she was going to have to give him a proper apology for her actions because it was polite of her at all. She walked over to her window where the rain was falling pretty hard. Sitting next to the window she picked up a book and started to read when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." she called and she turned when the door opened and Marissa walked in. "Hey!"

"Hey you." Marissa said as she took a seat on Kristen's bed and faced her. "So everything was so crazy busy last night, but I want to know the scoop on the young man who you showed up with who I saw almost the entire night holding your hand or his arm around you."

Kristen smiled and laughed. "Well that is Chuck Bass. He started out as one of the people who always made fun of me to being my project partner to yesterday becoming my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Marissa asked with her eyes wide open.

Kristen instantly started to laugh before she answered, "Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

"Krissy I'm so happy for you!" Marissa said happily as she threw her arms around Kristen pulling her into a very tight hug.

"Thanks." Kristen said laughing as Marissa let go of her. "You hug like my dad."

"I got it from him. I was never a hugging person until I met him." Marissa said with a laugh before she saw Kristen's clock. "I don't want to rush out on you during this awesome moment, but I have a meeting with the wedding planner."

"Go its fine we will have plenty of time to talk about it." Kristen said happily. Marissa left the room and Kristen went back to her book. She read for about an hour before putting it down and looking back out of the window.

She and Chuck had a date planned for that night and as she looked at the clock seeing it get closer and closer to the time she had become very nervous. Shaking the nervous feeling as best she could she walked over to her laptop and opened it. It was rare for her to not check her email in the morning, but with all the thoughts going through her mind she simply wasn't functioning the same way anymore. Opening her inbox she saw it filled with messages all from names she recognized from school and every single email directed her to Gossip Girl. Rolling her eyes at the thought she clicked the link and right in front of her eyes was a picture of Chuck and herself kissing in the rain outside the hotel the day before. She covered her mouth as she looked at the picture and then like directed on the screen she clicked on it.

_Like in the Movies_

Isn't that such an adorable sight you see there? One of the biggest geeks in school and one of the most popular guys in school kissing in the rain. It all reminds me of those sappy teen romance movies where the geeky girl lands the hot guy and there is always this beautiful little romance involved with some scene that might just include kissing in the rain. Here we are Kristen Deluz and Chuck Bass getting there mack on outside The Palace in the storming rain while Kristen wears a beautiful custom made Valentino gown for her dad's engagement party that is going on inside. What a joy or pain this is for so many including Brian one of Kristen's best friends who was seen leaving and looking very jealous and then there is Blair who may not want to appear jealous, but as soon as she finds out she is going to be enraged. This is going to be very fun…let the games begin.

XOXO, You Know You Love Me

Gossip Girl

-

Kristen stood in her mirror looking at herself in the outfit she picked. She wanted something nice, but she didn't want to freeze to death outside with it raining so much. She wore a beautiful shimmery long sleeved just above knee length black dress with black opaque tights and her favorite black flats. She bit her lip as she looked over herself for the millionth time and then she heard her name called from downstairs knowing it was the maid telling her that he was there. She hurried and grabbed her black wool coat and purse before leaving her room with one last look. Leaving the apartment she took the elevator downstairs and standing in the lobby was Chuck who gave her a smile.

"You look amazing." He commented as he handed her a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"Thanks so much." Kristen said as she walked to the doorman and instructed him to have the roses sent upstairs. She walked back over to Chuck who put his hand on the small of her back as he started to lead her outside. "So where are we going?"

"It is a surprise." He said with a smile.

"A surprise?" she questioned as the driver opened the door of the limo and she got inside. After he got inside he turned to her and smiled. "Come on just tell me."

"Not at all." He said with a smirk. Kristen playfully stuck out her tongue at him and he simply laughed before scooting closer to her and put his arm around her. "I know you will like it."

"Well if you know I will like it then it must be awesome." Kristen said happily. It wasn't before long that they had arrived outside a building and Kirsten knew exactly where she was. She turned to him with a huge smile, "I love this place." It in fact was one of Kristen's favorite restaurants.

"I remembered one day you mentioning your favorite restaurant so I thought I would bring you here." He said with a smile.

Kristen was so overwhelmed with happiness. Of all people to end up with this was the last person she had expected, but everything was just perfect and like a fairy tale that she didn't want to ever end. The two of them had dinner where he asked her plenty of questions about her family and everything going on with her. The rain had stopped by the time they left the restaurant and walked up the street to Central Park where they strolled hand in hand.

"So I'm trying to ask you something that I haven't already, but I have run out of questions." Chuck said with a laugh.

"No more questions." Kristen said as they both stopped. "I want to know more about you. Like your favorite color or something."

"Blue." He answered before pulling her close to him. Kristen went to speak. "Shh." He said as he placed a finger on her lips and then pressed his lips gently against hers. Kristen wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Suddenly she felt something cold at went hit her face and then again and again. The two of them broke apart and realized that it was snowing.

"Oh wow. It's snowing." Kristen said happily as she looked up for a second and around them keeping her arms around his neck and Chuck's hands stayed on her waist. Kristen laughed as the snow it her face. Suddenly every time a snow flake hit her face Chuck would kiss where the flake fell. Going towards another flake Kristen caught his lips with her own and they stood together as the snow fell around them. Kristen had started to shiver, but she didn't want the moment to end.

"We should get you inside." Chuck then said as he held her closer and started walking with her towards the direction they had come from. Kristen snuggled into his arms as they exited the park and the limo was waiting for them.

Getting inside the limo it was extremely warm and Kristen was happy to be somewhere warm. "Nice night for hot chocolate." Kristen mentioned as she looked out the window at the falling snow.

"How about we get some?" he questioned.

"Er…" Kristen paused looking at him like he was insane for a moment. "Sure." She then said with a laugh.

It wasn't long before they were in the hotel and the two of them walked together out of the elevator and into the family apartment. Kristen was immediately greeted by the housekeeper to take her coat. Kristen let the woman take her coat and the two of them walked into the living room where a fire was lit in the fireplace. Kristen took a seat on the couch. She glanced up at Chuck who smiled before leaving the room. Kristen looked into the fire and closed her eyes for a moment taking in the warmth.

"Kristen is it, right?" asked a voice and Kristen opened her eyes and turned to see a thin blonde woman. "I'm Charles' step-mother. Lily"

"Nice to meet you." Kristen said with a kind smile.

"So the two of you had a nice time out?" questioned Lily.

"Yes it was a lot of fun. It got pretty cold when it started to snow." Kristen responded.

"I'm back and with chocolate." Chuck said as he entered the room. "Evening Lily." He said with a nod.

"I was just meeting your wonderful girlfriend." Lily said as Chuck handed Kristen a mug of hot chocolate. Kristen started to sip on her chocolate.

"She is wonderful isn't she." He stated. Kristen nearly choked on her chocolate, but she felt her face becoming extremely warm.

"I will leave you, two to your chocolate." Lily said with a smile. "Wonderful to meet you Kristen." Kristen nodded back in response before Lily exited the room the way she entered.

"Is it okay?" Chuck asked. "I've never made hot chocolate before, but I had texted the concierge from the limo and this is what they told me to do, I'm sorry if it's bad." He then said looking distressed. Kristen started to laugh. "What?" Chuck asked.

"You've never made hot chocolate?" she questioned.

"Never." He answered. "Truthfully, I never have."

"Well for your first time it is amazing." Kristen answered with a kind smile. There was a moment of silence. "On nights like this I sit at home by the fire with hot chocolate and a book."

"Sounds fun." Chuck said. Kristen realized that he was really trying hard to impress her even though she could tell that wasn't his idea of fun, but she was happy that he was even trying to sound like he enjoyed it. Chuck sat closer to Kristen and wrapped his arm around her. Putting her legs on the couch Kristen snuggled into his arms and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for tonight." She said happily.

"You are very welcome." He said before kissing her passionately.

"Get a room." Came a voice. They broke apart and looked to see that Serena had walked in with her best friend Blair. "Can't you at least go in your room and close the door and not have to make everyone around want to vomit with your PDAs." Blair spat.

"Come on Blair." Serena said while rolling her eyes. "Hey Kristen." She said with a wave. Kristen waved back as the two girls made their way up the hall.

"Don't mind her." Chuck said at once.

"I don't. She has teased me since the 6th grade and I have never paid attention to her." Kristen then said sitting up and standing.

"Where are you going?" Chuck then asked at once.

"I really should get home. It's pretty late and you don't want to make a horrible impression on my dad by having me home late." She said with a giggle.

"I don't, so let's get you home." Chuck then said.

Walking into the lobby of the apartment building where Kristen lived Chuck pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. Kristen put her arms around his neck. They broke apart for a second and Kristen couldn't help, but smile.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

"Tomorrow doesn't work." Kristen said her voice laced with sadness. "Study party at Suze's place."

"Well can I join?" he asked.

"Join a study party?" questioned Kristen out of shock.

"Yeah, I'll bring my textbooks and study with you guys." He said at once.

"Err, Yeah I will text you Suze's address and the time." Kristen said.

"I will be there." Chuck said before pulling Kristen back into a kiss.

"I better get upstairs." Kristen said breaking the kiss. "But I will see you tomorrow." She said happily.

"Alright tomorrow." Chuck said. Kristen smiled and turned to leave.

Getting into the elevator she gave him a wave as he still stood in the lobby. When the elevator doors closes she shook her head. She knew he just wanted to come to be around her. Like before with the hot chocolate she knew that he was just trying to like what she liked. It was a little annoying because she didn't want him to think he had to change completely to be with her. She knew that if it kept happening she would talk to him about it. She couldn't help, but think about how amazing of a time she had that night. Never had Kristen been on a date that amazing. Her formula for the whole thing was to take it day by day because heartbreak could always be around the corner.


End file.
